


Our New Home

by F1_rabbit



Series: Winter Warmers 2017 [25]
Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Astronauts, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: They're going to be the first people to live on Mars, but there's a few Earth things that Dani's going to miss.





	Our New Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemusHermioneLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemusHermioneLupin/gifts).



“Isn’t it beautiful?” Jorge reached out for Dani’s hand, the gloves of their spacesuits making it awkward.

Dani nodded, his mouth hanging open as they flew towards the scarred red surface of Mars.

Their home for the next three years.

“I’m going to miss the snow.”

*

Setting up the BioSphere, their new home, took a lot of effort, and Dani dozed as Jorge finished up.

“I’ve got a surprise for you.” Jorge dragged him towards their ‘garden’.

Fluffy snowflakes drifted out of the air vent as Dani stared in awe.

“You made it snow for me?”

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
